A Living Memory
by DarlingRose1066
Summary: Patricia Darwin has always been a nobody, but when she become Edward Elric's traveling nurse she finds it hard to be a nobody constantly pinned under his golden glare. Why does he hate her so much? Edwardxoc slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

A Living Memory

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first story so be nice! Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist and I am earning no profit from this story!**

She stood nervously, fidgeting occasionally with the worn strap of her old brown satchel. The note clutched tightly in her trembling hands.

"State your name and reason for requesting entrance." A man in a blue military uniform commanded staring down at her with narrowed eyes.

"I-um I'm P-Patricia D-Darwin s-sir. I've been requested b-by Mr. Mustang." She stuttered out, nervously brushing the stray strands of light brown hair behind her ear. His eyes remained narrowed and he didn't look as if he would let her in.

"I um have a note sir!" Trisha exclaimed, shoving the note into his gloved hands. The man nodded, reading the note and furrowing his brows when he was finished. He glanced down at her, studying her up and down; taking in her big grey-green eyes and her trembling knees. Could this small fragile looking girl really be the one Mustang had informed him about?

"Right, follow me Miss Darwin, Colonel Mustang has been waiting for you." He told her, turning abruptly and leaving her to stumble after him. Trisha followed after the soldier with shaky legs, her heart beat echoing loudly in her ears. Why had Colonel Mustang requested she see him? What had she done? She couldn't remember doing anything illegal!

"Here we are." The man stated, cutting off her inner freak-out moment. She gave a strained smile and watched as he walked away, leaving her to stare apprehensively at the door to Mustang's office.

"Okay Trisha you can do this, you haven't done anything wrong, just go in there and face him like a man!" she whispered to herself tensing her shoulders and preparing to burst through the door.

"Ah who am I kidding? I'm not a man I'm a girl, a weak little girl who's won't survive in jail!" she wailed, sinking to her knees and clutching her messy hair tightly.

"I'm too young to die!" she cried dramatically feeling tears beginning to form.

"Um are you okay?" a tentative voice asked, echoing strangely and startling her into a standing position.

"Oh heh heh yah I'm fine, absolutely fine!" She stated, giving a nervous chuckle and trying to pretend like she hadn't been caught talking to herself. She turned to get a good look at the person who probably now thought she was crazy and the nervous smile froze on her face. There standing right in front of her was a giant suit of armor.

"Eeeeeeek!" she shrieked, jumping back and adopting an awkward fighting stance.

"Stay back I know kung fu!" she warned, shaking a tiny fist in the armor's face. The armor just stared at her, the silence dragging on, turning severely awkward. After seeing that the armor wasn't preparing to attack her, Trisha warily lowered her fists and stared suspiciously into the armors glowing red eyes…wait a minute, glowing red eyes? Trisha scrambled back, bumping into someone behind her and falling clumsily to the ground. The armor started, coming out of whatever daze it had been in.

"Are you okay?" it asked, its voice higher and sweeter than Trisha was expecting. How could something dangerous have that gentle of a voice?

"Y-yeah." She stuttered out calming down and feeling awful for freaking out about something that obviously wasn't going to hurt her. She grabbed its outstretched hand and let herself be pulled gently to her feet.

"S-sorry about that, you kind of startled me." She mumbled, staring down at the ground intensely and trying to ignore the rising blush making its way to her cheeks.

"Yeah whatever, just move out of the way so we can get yelled at by Colonel Bastard." A rude voice snapped, definitely not belonging to the gentle suit of armor. Trisha whipped around pausing in shock as she was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen. They were an intense shade of golden and smoldered with fiery determination. She took in the rest of his face and noticed with a considerable amount of awe how handsome he was. His messy golden hair, a shade lighter than his breathtaking eyes, was bound in a messy braid and his tan skin almost seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights.

"Are you deaf, I said move!" he snarled his eyes flaring with impatience.

"Brother, don't be rude!" the armor exclaimed, its voice tinged with exasperation. The blonde boy frowned.

"But Al, how can you still be nice to her with the way she acted towards you!" he exclaimed his voice containing both disbelief and anger. The armor or Al as Trisha now realized his name was, sighed.

"She didn't mean it Ed, anyways she already apologized." Ed. So this blonde god's name was Ed. Trisha almost let a dreamy smile slip onto her face, it fit him. Ed opened his mouth, clearly intending to argue further when the door creaked open.

"Ah boys I see you have finally arrived." A sly voice drawled out, and

Trisha tensed up, all thoughts of the handsome Ed flying from her mind.

"Mr. Mustang sir!" Trisha exclaimed, whirling around and facing him with a shaky salute. Mustang's dark eyes turned to her, softening slightly at the sight of her trembling form.

"Miss Darwin, I'm glad you managed to make it." He muttered, sending a warm smile in her direction. She nodded, sending a nervous smile his way.

"So, why have you um called me sir?" she questioned her meek voice squeaking slightly. She winced a little, inwardly cursing herself for sounding so frightened.

"Ah yes, sit down, sit down, I have much to discuss with you. You too Elrics, this involves you." Mustang said, gesturing for them to all sit on the sofa in front of his desk. Trisha hurriedly did as she was asked, perching on the end of the cushion and folding her hands tightly in her lap. Ed was more defiant.

"Stop making small talk and just tell us why we're here already!" Ed snapped, folding his arms across his chest and waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Alright Fullmetal, calm down I was getting to that." Mustang told him, sending a smug grin his way.

"Now Ms. Darwin, it has been brought to my attention that you are very skilled in first aid treatment." Mustang said, staring at Trisha with a softer look than the one he had given Ed. Trisha nodded vigorously, an excited smile spreading onto her face as she was given the opportunity to speak about her passion.

"Yes sir! I've just finished my training; Baba says I can be a full certified nurse as soon as I turn eighteen!" Trisha exclaimed sending Mustang a happy smile, forgetting why she was so worried about coming here. Mustang gave her a victorious grin.

"Excellent! Would you consider being a traveling nurse for Fullmetal? No matter how much I tell him to stay out of trouble he always seems to find a way to get injured." Mustang drawled sending a smirk Ed's way.

"I would be honor-" Trisha started, only to be interrupted by Ed's loud yell.

"What!" he screamed, his face turning an interesting shade of red, "There's no way I'm taking that weak girl on our quest, she'll be more trouble than she's worth!" Ed snarled, pointing to Trisha without glancing her way.

"Now now brother, I'm sure she would be very helpful." Al piped up, placing a supporting hand on Trisha's thin shoulder. She sent him an appreciative smile in return. Ed whipped his head around to stare at Al in disbelief.

"What! Al, you can't seriously be considering this?" Ed exclaimed looking at Al as if he had lost his mind. Al nodded, his voice turning determined.

"Yes Brother, she seems really nice, and Mustang is right, you are always getting hurt. We should give her a chance." The whole way through his little speech Trisha found herself feeling guiltier. Al was such a nice person…err armor and she had treated him like he was a monster. Ed and Al glared at each other and Trisha couldn't tell who was going to win this battle of wills.

"Fine!" Ed sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat and glaring at the wall grumpily. Trisha smiled a huge happy one that took up half her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much! I promise I won't cause any trouble!" Trisha exclaimed, giving Al a huge happy hug.

"Oh by the way, my name's Trisha, and I'm pleased to meet you!" she told him, shaking his hand vigorously. Al and Ed froze, turning to stare at her with wide pain filled eyes.

"T-Trisha?" Al choked out, his voice sounding shaky and small. Trisha nodded, giving him a sweet smile.

"Well my full name is Patricia Darwin but I prefer to be called Trisha." She said watching curiously as Ed's form began shaking. Slowly he turned to her, his golden eyes burning with such hatred that Trisha stumbled back a step.

"You will never take her place." He snarled his voice low but much more frightening than if he had yelled at her. Trisha's eyes widened and she found than she couldn't control the tears that were welling in her eyes; what had she done that had made him hate her so much? With that, Ed whirled around, yanking the door open and stalking out furiously, slamming the door behind him. The silence rang loudly in the room.

"…Right, moving on, Miss Darwin, would it be acceptable to start your new job today?" Mustang asked, startling Trisha out of her teary wonderings.

"Yes sir, I just need to run by my house to get a few things and say bye to Baba." She told him blinking back the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll go with you!" Al piped up, cutting Mustang's reply off. He quickly grabbed her tiny hand and sped out the door.

"You don't have to go with me Al." Trisha told him, smiling up at his towering frame. Al smiled back…well as best as a suit of armor could smile.

"It's no problem Patricia, you're going to be traveling with my brother and I, so I might as well get to know you better." Al replied, his gentle voice back to its previous warmth. Trisha frowned, only her Baba ever called her Patricia and that was only when she was in trouble. Then again whatever floated Al's boat. Trisha drug all down the street, never once letting go of Al's gloved hand. She pointed out her favorite shops along the way and they had a deep conversation about kittens, and Trisha found herself completely relaxing in Al's presence. That was rare for her, she was usually uptight and skittish…much like a bird or a chipmunk; it was strange for her to feel so at ease with someone she just met, not even considering the fact that his elder brother despised her for reasons beyond her knowledge. They stumbled down the street, Trisha leaning on Al's arm as she laughed.

"Little bird is that you?" Her grandmother's voice called, making Trisha start and realize with amazement that they were already at her apartment; she hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah Baba, its Me." She called back, running up the steps and gesturing for Al to follow. Trisha's grandmother came into view, accepting Trisha's hug and turning to acknowledge Al.

"Why hello there, who might you be?" Ilene asked, sending a smile Al's way.

"Alphonse Elric ma'am." Al politely replied, nodding his head in greeting. Ilene froze, smile turning to a frown.

"Elric huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Trisha Elric by any chance?" she asked watching as Alphonse froze in shock and then hesitantly nodded his head. Ilene's eyes softened and she looked at Al as if she was seeing him for the first time. "I knew you're mother my boy, such a sweet thing she was." She told him, a gentle smile softening her wrinkled face.

"Really?" Al asked voice sounding bright and excited; his excitement was contagious causing Trisha to smile along with him.

Baba nodded, "Oh yes, I used to watch her when she was a little girl, such a dear that one, always helping me with cooking and cleaning, I could tell right away that she was going to make a wonderful mother." Al nodded along with Baba's explanation, red eyes seeming to sparkle in the lamplight.

"Oh yes Mother was the best mom we could have ever asked for!" Al told her excitedly, causing Trisha to giggle at his enthusiasm. Her laughter brought their attention to her.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Trisha exclaimed, "Mr. Mustang gave me a new job Baba, I'm the new traveling medic for Al's brother Ed!" She squealed, hopping in excited circles. Ilene smiled resting a hand on Trisha's thin shoulder.

"That's great little bird, now when are you starting?" she asked her, eyes glowing with fond pride as she stared down into Trisha's big grey-green eyes.

"Tomorrow!" Trisha declared proudly, completely missing the widening of her Baba's eyes.

"Tomorrow? Oh dear I have to get you packed up, oh and of course we'll have to find that fat cat of yours he shall be going along with you, and let's not forget you need to restock your medical bag!" Ilene exclaimed rushing out the door in order start packing a bag for Trisha. "You start lunch Trisha your friend is staying correct?" Ilene called down the stairs.

"Yes Baba Al is staying." Trisha yelled back, turning and rushing into the kitchen to start lunch. She glanced over her shoulder realizing she had forgotten Al in all her excitement and motioned him into the kitchen.

"Your um Baba seems really kind." Al commented, happily peeling potatoes while Trisha busied herself with chopping carrots. Trisha nodded, an adoring smile lighting her face.

"Baba's the best Grandma I could ever ask for!" she told Al, moving on to cooking the meat for the stew.

"You're not going to be needing any food are you Al? I mean, Armors can't eat!" Trisha giggled. Al froze turning to stare at Trisha in horror.

"H-how did you k-know I'm just a-armor?" Al stammered. Trisha sent him a strange look.

"Really Alphonse I'm not stupid! People don't have eyes like that and when you walk I hear you're hollow; what I want to know is how you're moving!" she told him turning to give Al a look of wonder. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll tell you later." He told her, not meeting her twinkling gaze. She had just found out he was a bodiless suite of armor why wasn't she screaming and fleeing in terror?

Trisha frowned, "Alright, but promise me you'll tell me eventually." She demanded tiny hands on her hips. Al brought his gaze back to her and simply stared for a few quiet seconds.

"Alright promise." He whispered, letting the resolve leak into his voice. Patricia Darwin was truly and angel sent from heaven, and he promised himself he would tell her everything; after all, you shouldn't lie to angels. Her answering smile was more than enough proof


	2. Chapter 2

A Living Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything FMA and I make no profit from this story**

_Hey guys thanx for reading chapter 1 I was actually surprised people liked it…I guess I'm just modest (pfft yah right) I'm glad people liked Trisha and thanks Peyton the Blood Alchemist for your review! Well enough of my ramblings enjoy! _

**Chapter 2:**

Birds chirped cheerfully as Trisha, Al, and Ed waited in silence for the train to arrive; an unbearably awkward silence. Trisha risked a nervous glance towards Ed and flinched when she saw his burning glare. She really needed to find out why he hated her so much and fast or risk hyperventilating and fatally embarrassing herself. She was pretty sure people could die from embarrassment so why take the risk?

"So…where are we going?" Trisha asked Al pretending Ed wasn't there for the sake of her sanity. Ed simply turned away from her, pretending like Trisha that she didn't exist. Al turned and gave her his full attention.

"We're going to visit our teacher in Dublith who we haven't seen in a long time." Al told her, seeming to shudder at the thought of his teacher. Trisha didn't notice and a large smile spread across her face.

"Oh that's so exciting! Do you think she'll like me?" Al glanced down into Trisha's gleaming eyes and tried to decide his best course of action, he could tell her his teacher was downright terrifying and watch her loose her sparkle, or he could lie and tell her teacher would love her.

"She'll probably adore you." He finally told her. Trisha wasn't listening anymore, she was already freaking out about the fact that she could be disliked.

"Oh what if she thinks I'm practically dreadful! Or what if I annoy her, I tend to annoy many people, my stuttering will probably freak her out! Oh what am I going to do?" she frantically wailed, hands already migrated to her locks of soft curly hair. Al seemed to be freaking out with her, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down.

"She'll love you, she practically adores idiots." Ed muttered sarcastically, unwittingly calming Trisha's panic. She stopped pacing and turned to give Ed a sparkly-eyed stare.

"Oh you really think so Mr. Edward?" She whispered, hands now clasped pleadingly together, "Thank-you so much!" and with that, she left a stunned Ed and a shocked Al as her attention turned towards the slowly appraoching train. Trisha regarded it with wide eyes, she had never seen a train before. It was large and red and Trisha simply couldn't wait for the two Elrics as she ran ahead to jump on the train without them.

"She does know that wasn't a compliment doesn't she?" Ed whispered to Al, sending a weird look at Trisha's disappearing back. Al simply shrugged.

"Who knows brother, but she's smiling so don't ruin it." Al whispered back. They stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"…Did she just call me Mr. Edward?" A snort was Al's only response

* * *

><p>Ed sat slumped in his seat on the train,silently stewing as Trisha chattered brightly to Al about the various kittens she had rescued, her fat orange tabby curled comfortably in her lap. Great, Ed thought; scowl growing; now he had two crazy cat lovers, just what he needed.<p>

"Yep and then Tabs here came and I instantly knew he was a keeper!" she cheerfully told Al, holding up her grumpy cat for Al to see. Ed snorted, about to make a biting comment to shut Trisha up, but the evil glare the cat sent him made him close his mouth with a snap. He shuddered; who knew a cat could be so damn terrifying?

"Are you alright Mr. Edward? You seem cold." Trisha told him innocently unaware the cat she was cuddling must be a spawn of Satan.

"I'm fine." Ed told her, turning away from the creepy glowing green eyes of her precious 'Tabs', psh Tabs was a horrible name for that creature, Devil would certainly be more fitting. Trisha simply shrugged turning back to Al and continuing were she left off. Ed could have sworn the damn cat looked smug…this was why he didn't like cats. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>Ed felt like singing in glee when the train finally arrived at the station, Trisha hadn't shut up the whole train ride and her stupid demon cat had glared the whole time. Al seemed perfectly content with the stupid girls company, but Ed's pounding headache begged to disagree.<p>

"Where does your teacher live Al?" He heard her annoyingly chipper voice ask. Goddammit did she ever stop talking?

"She lives in a little meat shop about an hour away from here." Al answered. He seemed blissfully unaware of Ed's irritation because he kept answereing the babbaling girl's questions. Didn't he know if he just ignored her the girl would shut up? No, of course he didn't, Al was too nice for that.

Ed glanced inconspiciously over his shoulder. The girl really did look like his mother, except her hair was wavier and her eyes greener than his mothers. Yet somehow there seemed to be something vastly differant about this girl, she seemed more innocent, fragile, and was way too easy to work up to be anything like his mother.

Ed's eyes softened; despite how annoying she could be it was still very hard to hate her, even if he couldn't bring himself to say her name, even if she was only dubbed girl in his mind, he still felt like there was something about her that he couldn't ignore...but what was it?

* * *

><p>Trisha trailed happily along behind the Elric brothers as they wearily made their way down the dirt road, Tabs trotting happily at her heels.<p>

"There's the house brother." Al whispered, his voice carrying a slight tremble. Ed nodded stiffly his pale fearful face looking almost comedic. Ed raised a shaking fist and knocked lightly on the door. The door burst open and a white blur crashed into Ed sending him hurtling back.

"Idiot student how could you join the military!" an infuriated woman screamed, dark eyes burning. Ed jumped back up, face red with rage.

"At least say hello before you go kicking people!" Ed yelled back as a nervous Al edged slowly away from the woman, back to where Trisha was standing wide eyed, mouth gaping in shock. The woman's sharp eyes then snapped to Al's sheepish form, and her glare deepened.

"You did it didn't you…the taboo I told you never to perform." She whispered her eyes saddening as she took in Al's towering metal form. Trisha frowned in confusion, taboo? What was she talking about? The lady's eyes widened once more when she noticed Trisha wide eyed gaze on her. "Oh hello, who might you be?" she asked, her fierce disposition, slipping away and leaving a friendly woman with dark eyes glowing with warmth. Trisha wearily approached her, holding tightly onto Al's hand as she slowly inched her way towards the woman.

"I'm um Trisha Darwin ma'am, p-pleased to meet you!" she quickly stuttered out. The woman's smile widened.

"Aw aren't you just the cutest little thing! I'm Izumi Curtis the pleasures all mine." Izumi cried, ignoring Trisha's outstretched hand and slinging her arm over her slender shoulder. Izumi then paused, sending the Elrics a curious glance. "Where'd you pick her up from? I didn't see you two as shameless kidnappers." She mused, ignoring Ed's growing fury.

"I am not a kidnapper dammit!" Ed roared. "Mustang assigned her as our traveling nurse!" he added after his face returned to an ordinary color. Izumi nodded in understanding.

"You poor dear having to travel around with this idiot…well at least you get paid. Let's get you inside and feed you some dinner!" she crowed, leading a dazed Trisha through the door. She turned right before she entered, "You two have lots of explaining to do." She told the Elrics and then proceeded to promptly slam the door in their faces.

Ed and Al stood silently outside, Ed fuming that the stupid girl got a better welcome than he did and Al pleased with Trisha's treatment.

"How come she's being so nice to the stupid girl! She was never that nice to us!" Ed exclaimed glaring at the door grumpily. Al rolled his eyes.

"That girl has a name brother, and besides I don't know how you manage to be mean to her, how could you say no to that face?" Al told him. Ed simply scowled and then yelped in pain when Tabs, who had been forgotten at Izumi's arrival, made himself known by clawing down Ed's good leg.

"Argh! Stupid cat dammit I told you that girl was a bad idea!" Ed yelled out, causing giggles to escape from Al. Ed whirled on Al pointing an angry finger at his brother. "You better run you traitor!" He screamed chasing Al around the yard until Izumi yelled for them to get inside if they wanted dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know that sucked, but that was just a filler chapter, I promise it will get better! Thanks for the people who actually reviewed! By the way people, if you don't review how am I supposed to improve and get good ideas! Okay stay tuned, coming up next is an explanation as to why Izumi likes Trisha so much and Trisha herself overhears some clues about Ed and Al's past. Oh and thanks Lee lee for giving me ideas on how to edit this...trust me it was a lot worse before I showed it to her!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A Living Memory

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3! I've gotten lots of really nice reviews so I'm motivated to continue this story. I have slightly more of an idea were I'm taking this, but reviews and suggestions are always welcome! Anyway, thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far! It really makes me smile! Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FMA and I am not making any profit from this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"So how long are you staying?" Izumi casually asked as everyone ate dinner. Ed was to the right of Al, frantically stuffing food into his mouth like his life depended on it while Trisha was to the left, pushing the food around her plate and taking small bites here and there. It was rather comical to see how very different they were and Sig and Mason were silently smirking to themselves. Al himself was openly staring at Sig, amazed an expression of any kind was on the big man's face.

"Ah probably a few days, we just planned to visit you for a while, we've been putting it off long enough." Ed casually responded, having taking a break from stuffing his face to take in some air. Izumi's smile turned scary.

"Oh yes you have Edward! And don't think I've forgotten about what you two have done!" Izumi told him, voice making even innocent Trisha who had no idea what they were talking about shudder. Ed shuddered along with her, paling dramatically.

"Um yeah…" he squeaked out. Trisha glanced curiously between the two, taking in Izumi's darkly burning eyes and Ed's wary expression feeling her already burning curiosity and intense confusion grow. She tried to stay silent and mind her own business but Al's earlier conversation in her kitchen came flashing back. Did whatever they had done have anything to do with why Al was just a walking suit of armor?

"What did they do?" she whispered out, unaware that she had voiced the question ringing in her mind. Ed immediately shot up, jerking Trisha out of her musings.

"None of your business you stupid girl!" he snarled, sending a glare so intense that Trisha visibly flinched back. With that the furious boy whirled around, stalking out of the room and slamming the door with a resounding boom.

Suffocating silence rang loudly in the room. Trisha felt tears welling in her eyes as her humiliation rose. Mr. Edward, who she admired as a confident handsome boy...maybe crush.. was never going to like her if she kept opening her stupid big mouth!

"I u-um I-I'm going to t-take a walk." She managed to choke out through her tears before she ran out of the room as fast as her skinny legs would carry her.

"Patricia wait!" she heard Al call, but she was already out of the house, sprinting down the road to find someplace to stop and cry.

* * *

><p>Ed sat brooding on his bed as he reviewed his blow up over and over in his brain. The girl's startled face kept repeating in his head until he had every detail of her expression etched permanently in his mind. He'd done it again, lashed out at the stupid girl for something that wasn't her fault. Again her startled face flashed behind his eyes. Goddammit! Why was he feeling so guilty? It was the stupid girl's own fault for intruding in his business…at least that's what he kept telling himself.<p>

"Brother!" Al's voice startled him into a sitting position as he glanced over to his brother standing frantically in the doorway.

"What?" Ed snapped out, too tired out from his anger and guilt to even try being pleasant.

"Patricia's gone!" Al told him, sounding absolutely frantic. Ed froze, stomach dropping at the news. Well shit, didn't he feel like a total ass now.

* * *

><p>Trisha stumbled across the tiny beach she had found, tripping through the sand and coming to a stop in front of a small wooden boat she could just make out through her blurry vision. She frowned wiping her eyes and studying the boat through clearer eyes, why was a boat randomly lying on a beach? Unless…she almost smiled when she spotted the tiny island a little distance away; it was perfect, they would never find her there, she could sob till her heart's content without being interrupted.<p>

"Little Trisha!" a distant call of her name pushed her into action as she clumsily towed the boat into the shallow water, jumping in and rowing as fast as she could make her little arms go. She couldn't be found yet, she had to let herself cry.

* * *

><p>"This is your entire fault idiot student!" Izumi yelled the second she caught sight of Ed. He scowled in response but the worry in his eyes was plain to see. Her fierce glare softened slightly, but the anger was still very present on her face. When Ed's silence lingered longer than a minute Izumi turned her back on him and stormed towards the door.<p>

"I hope she's found safe and sound Edward, or you won't have a mouth to snap with!" she snarled over her shoulder. Ed didn't even flinch when the door slammed.

"I sure hope she's okay…" he whispered after a few minutes, bangs shadowing his face. Regret was clearly audible in his voice.

* * *

><p>Many emotions whirled in Trisha's confused brain. She felt sad, sad that Edward seemed to hate her no matter how hard she tried to get on his good side, scared that he would always hate her, confused about the reason he did, and most of all angry, she felt indignant that this boy that she barely knew hated her for no reason.<p>

The longer she sat there replaying their previous encounters in her brain the more angry she got until even her thoughts about him were tinted in red. Who cares how hot Edward was? He was a big giant jerk and she needn't pay him any mind! And still something in her chest twanged at the thought…why was it so hard to eliminate that jerk from her mind?

* * *

><p>The moon rose along with Ed's worry. The stupid girl was still gone and it was completely dark now! Where had she run off too, they had searched the surrounding two miles of the house! What if she was hurt, or worse dead? Oh he would never forgive himself if he caused some innocent girl to die because of his sharp tongue.<p>

"Do you think Patricia's okay brother?" Al's asked worriedly, wringing his hands and pacing back and forth. Ed turned and fixed Al with his intense golden stare, freezing him in place.

"She'll be fine Al." he told him, sounding absolutely certain. Al's worry seemed to ease slightly, though he still sent worried glances at the door every few minutes.

Ed only hoped what he'd said was true.

* * *

><p>Trisha wiped her eyes, coming to the firm conclusion that she would no longer let Ed's prickly attitude affect her. She was being too sensitive, sure Ed had said the words harshly, but what he'd told her had been the truth; their past was none of her business.<p>

"I'm being silly, I better head back the others must be worried." She told herself, brushing the dirt off her skirt and fixing her messy hair. This was so embarrassing! How was she supposed to act when she walked back in? Did she just prance on in like nothing happened, or ignore everyone and head straight to the room Izumi had assigned her? Decisions, decisions.

Crack! Trisha whipped around, petty worries flying away when faced with real things to worry about. There could be an animal out there that wanted to eat her!

"H-hello?" she shakily called out, hoping it was just Al or Izumi come to look for her.

No answer.

"I-I promise I w-won't h-hurt you!" she tried again…maybe it was just some local kid lost in the island and just as scared as she was…yeah that was it! Oh please let that be it!

And then a little boy stepped forward, big violet eyes staring curiously at her.

"Oh hello there!" she gasped out; smile shining full and bright when she realized it wasn't some rabid beast come to eat her. But…why was a little boy on an island in the middle of the night"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done! With this chapter anyway…I feel a lot better than this chapter than the last one, probably because I'm moving the plot along in this one. sorry it's so short. So I actually have a vague idea where I'm going with this now. Thanx people who reviewed, it makes me excited to post more chapters! Please review your criticism andor praise because I'm still new at this and I really want to know what you think about this besides it's just good. **


	4. Chapter 4

A Living Memory

**Hey I'm back, sorry my chapters have been getting shorter as they go…I'll work on that. Thanks for the reviews they were really uplifting. I just started summer school so my updates might be slower. Oh and this is kind of the first anime and brotherhood combined cause I haven't read or watched it in a looong time so I always mix the facts up in my head. Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FMA and I'm making no profit from this story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"How did you get all the way out here?" Trisha softly asked him, taking a cautious step towards the child. He didn't reply, simply cocked his head to the side, letting his shaggy black hair tumble over his shoulder. Trisha furrowed her brows.

"Can you talk?" she wondered aloud, now standing directly in front of him. Big violet eyes blinked at her, but other than that there was no response. Now feeling very non-threatened Trisha let the smile back on her face.

"Oh you poor thing!" she cried, lunging forward and bringing the adorable boy into a crushing hug. He didn't make a sound. Trisha's retreated immediately when a thought struck her.

"You've been abandoned haven't you? That's why you're all alone on an island in the middle of the night! Oh you poor baby, don't worry darling, Trisha's here now!" Trisha rambled, going back in for a hug. It broke her heart to see this poor mute child all alone and abandoned, brought back bad memories from her childhood.

"Come along…hey, you need a name!" she suddenly realized, excited smile lighting up her previously worried face. She loved giving names, her favorite part about rescuing poor defenseless animals, or in this case boys. She studied his face for a while, taking in his pale skin and wide innocent eyes, shining curiously up at her. He looked like a Timmy…yes Timmy! She had found the perfect name!

"How do you like the name Timmy?" she asked smiling in delight when the little boy nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Well Timmy it is!" Trisha said, holding a hand out for Timmy to take. He put his little hand in hers and sent a shining smile up at her. She cooed once more, patting his silky head of hair and returning his bright smile.

"You'll love Ms. Izumi, she's such a nice lady…though she can be scary sometimes…but I'm sure she'll really like you!" Trisha hurriedly told him, leading him slowly to where the boat was pulled onto the shore. Timmy was nodding occasionally at Trisha's ramblings, but he seemed more focused on taking in the girl leading him through the sand than what she was saying.

"And Al is absolutely lovely, I've only known him for a few days but I already feel like we've been friends for years!" she continued on, oblivious that Timmy wasn't listening anymore.

"Oh!" she gasped, seeming to realize something, "Be careful of Mr. Edward Timmy, he's a prickle bush, and he might say something mean." She told him, turning to stare worriedly down at Timmy's innocent face. And then when Timmy sent her an answering smile, Trisha resolved to always protect him. Even if she was a coward and confrontation made her stutter, she would stand up for this sweet little boy that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

He couldn't speak up for himself after all.

* * *

><p>"Careful Timmy!" Trisha exclaimed, hovering worriedly over him as he climbed into the rocking boat. The boy sent her an exasperated look, giving her a faint eye roll. Trisha giggled, backing off slightly when she was sure he was safely in the boat.<p>

"Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt!" she told him, warm eyes glittering with a certain fondness she couldn't explain. There was something about this boy, something that made her want to cry and hug him at the same time. He woke her dormant protective instinct, made her feel like she'd do anything to keep him safe. This probably should have worried her, she'd just met him for Pete's sake, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Say Timmy…" she whispered, sending a nervous glance his way. He gave her his full attention.

"Well…I was wondering," she worriedly bit her lip, "would… would you…would you want to travel with me?" she finally burst out, ducking her head, face warm. What if he didn't want to? How would she protect him then? What if Ed refused to let Timmy come along? What would she do? A tiny hand on her shoulder halted her frantic thoughts. Trisha turned and stared into his shining eyes and all her worries simply fell away. Timmy did want to go with her; his adoring smile said it all.

* * *

><p>"Alright Trisha you can do this!" she whispered to herself, standing outside the Curtis's door, Timmy's hand clutched tightly in her sweaty palm.<p>

"Aw who am I kidding!" she wailed, starting to drop to her knees.

"What if they hate me? I ran out of Ms. Izumi's dinner, Mr. Edward already hates me! What if he convinces everyone to hate me too?" her frantic mutterings were getting louder and Timmy's worry seemed to be growing as well. And just as he was about to start wailing with her, the door slammed open.

"Little Trisha!" Izumi cried as she launched herself forward and grabbed Trisha in a crushing hug. Al came rushing out a second behind her to join the group hug. Ed hung back by the door taking in the scene with a blank expression.

"Where have you been?" Izumi angrily crowed when she drew back. "Do you know how worried we were?" Trisha could see why Edward and Al could be so terrified by this woman, with her dark intense gaze boring into her, Trisha felt like simply hiding under a rock for the next ten years.

"I u-um w-well I'm really sorry!" she cried, clasping her tiny hands together and hastily bowing. She glanced back up when she heard Izumi's sigh. The steel was gone from her eyes; instead a soft relieved expression had taken its place, stopping Trisha's panic in its tracks. How could anyone be worried when Izumi looked like that?

"Who's that?" Ed's rough voice cut through the moment making Trisha realize she had forgotten to introduce Timmy. Timmy himself seemed content to hang back and observe, taking in everyone's reaction with an almost calculating expression.

"That's Timmy, I found him on the little island." Trisha quickly told them, bringing Timmy in front of her so she could rest her hands on his shoulders.

"What would he be doing there?" Al innocently asked, sweet voice sounding slightly suspicious. Trisha didn't notice, for she was already lost in her thoughts. The thought of someone abandoning an innocent child like that, it just made her blood boil! What if Timmy couldn't swim? He would have starved out there all alone if Trisha hadn't found him. Timmy had inadequate parents just like she did…maybe that was why she felt such a strong connection with him, she had been there, had felt the intense loneliness, the biting cold, the consuming hunger the- no! She had to stop thinking about this! The past was the past; she had thought she'd moved on already, after all she had Baba now who loved her, worried for her when she was away, she couldn't sink back into the past.

"Patricia!" Al's worried voice cut through the fog her thoughts had left and Trisha quickly refocused to find four pairs of eyes all gazing worriedly back at her.

"Oh sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a second." She sheepishly told him, glad he had brought her out of the flashback she was about to go into. Al nodded, showing her that he accepted her excuse.

"Ms. Izumi can Timmy stay with us?" she asked shyly, not risking a glance up to see what Izumi's expression was. Hoping with all her heart the answer would be yes. Izumi didn't answer for a long time and Trisha almost resorted to begging.

"Alright…but you're responsible for taking care of him, and I expect him to not be destructive." Izumi sternly told her. Trisha nodded vigorously, positively beaming.

"Oh yes Ms. Izumi I promise!" she happily cried, scooping Timmy into an excited hug. Timmy hugged back just as eagerly. Izumi looked on at the duo with a slight smile, but the smile dropped when she seemed to realize something.

"Little Trisha…" she paused, waiting for Trisha to focus on her, "I'm not Ms. Izumi I'm married, I'm Mrs. Izumi." She told her, watching in amusement as Trisha's already big eyes widened.

"R-really?" she gasped out, making Izumi chuckle and nod. She showed her wedding ring to Trisha, who eagerly gushed over the excitement of Izumi being married. A little ways away a forgotten Ed and Al rolled their eyes at the two…women.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight sweet boy." She whispered as she gently tucked Timmy into the extra bed Al had dragged into the room for him.<p>

"You'd be a good mother." Someone commented from behind her, making her whirl around and almost trip when she caught sight of Ed, standing there, staring back at her without his typical glare. She simply stared at him a few minutes, before her brain kicked in and she realized he had been talking to her.

"T-thanks!" she quickly stuttered out, cheeks tinting pink at yet another embarrassing moment. Wait stop that! She angrily told herself, she was supposed to be ignoring this jerk. Though it was so hard with him standing right there, intense golden eyes staring at her without any anger…he had such beautiful eyes. Those beautiful eyes of his softened.

"Trisha." He whispered, sounding almost sad as he said her name; and then she realized, he had said her name! It was the first time he had ever called her name instead of his usual "girl".

"Y-yes?" she whispered back, almost afraid that speaking would break this wonderful moment and make him hate her again. He gave her a tiny smile, not even a proper smile, just a tiny upturning of the lips, but it made Trisha's heart race just the same. She was never going to be able to ignore him now.

"I'm glad you're alright." He told her, brushing a hand through her soft brown locks and then abruptly turning and leaving her to blush and wonder about his abrupt change in attitude. Would he still be nice tomorrow? What did he mean, he couldn't have cared? So many questions swirled in her tired brain and Trisha settled for working them out in the morning.

Her dreams were filled with Ed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, fourth chapter done! I've gotten the most important part of the beginning done, so now the plot can start developing. Thanks for all your lovely reviews on my third chapter and happy birthday Dylexa! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A Living Memory

**A/N: okay guys, here is the fifth chapter! I'm so excited I've gotten this far, usually I give up after thinking of the plot and move on to something else. I actually planned this chapter out, so it should be way longer. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FMA, and I make no profit from this story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The loud, obnoxious chirping of birds awakened a disgruntled Trisha from her blissful slumber. She simply lay in bed for a few moments, before she realized there was bright sunlight streaming in, instead of the soft grayish light she usually woke up to. That meant she had overslept!

Trisha quickly jumped up, scrambling clumsily out of bed and tripping down the stairs in her overly big nightgown. She had promised Mrs. Izumi she would help her make breakfast, and now it was practically lunch time!

She hastily made her way to the kitchen, stopping right before the door when she heard fierce whispers

"I don't trust him; something about him is just too suspicious." She heard Ed mutter, his voice sounding far more serious than she had ever heard it. Al made a hum of agreement, voice lacking its usual cheer.

"I don't have a good feeling about him, how did he get on that island in the first place? And don't you think it's a little coincidental that he happened to be on it the same time Patricia went there." Al responded back and with a sinking feeling Trisha realized who they were talking about.

"We better keep an eye on him; Trisha is really close with him so he has an easy shot to hurt her." Ed said, voice turning fierce. Trisha's fists clenched, how could he even think that? Timmy was the sweetest, most innocent boy she had ever met! Al's gasp made her refocus on their conversation.

"You called her by her name brother!" He burst out, causing Trisha to frown. Now that she thought about it, it was very strange he had stopped referring to her as girl. She wondered what had changed to make him suddenly start welcoming her. A sudden tap on her arm startled her, causing her to fall through the swinging kitchen door and land on her face.

"Patricia!" Al gasped out, coming to help her up from her current position. Ed stayed where he was, but Trisha could have sworn he was smirking.

"Are you alright?" Al asked, gently lifting her up and then focusing on something over her shoulder. Trisha looked back and realized it was just Timmy.

"O-oh I'm fine, Timmy just startled me is all." She quickly told him, detaching herself from his grip and going to give Timmy his good morning hug. Ed's smirk disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Tabs, who had just stalked through the door and leapt at his face.

"AAAAAH! The demon cat! Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed while Al stood by snickering and Trisha tried unsuccessfully to pry Tabs off Ed's face.

After many minutes of Ed running frantically around the kitchen, a panicking Trisha on his heels, they finally managed to detach Tabs from Ed's face, leaving a scowling Ed and a trembling Trisha, hugging Tabs tightly in her arms. Edward simply glared.

"I-I'm r-really sorry Mr. Edward, Tabs isn't usually like this!" she shakily gasped out, flinching when Edward's burning eyes turned to stare at her. Oh great, she had done it this time, he was finally starting to lighten up, and now he hated her again!

Ed stared at her for a long time, causing her to start to fidget, making a sleeping Tabs grumble when she shifted him in her arms. He finally sighed, running a gloved hand through his disheveled bangs.

"It's alright, I mean it's not like you're the one who jumped and started clawing my face." He told her, shifting his eyes away when her face turned from a resigned frown to complete shock.

"R-really?" she gasped out; sounding so surprised a tick mark appeared on Ed's forehead.

"What do you mean really? Of course I wouldn't hate you because of your stupid cat! What kind of jerk do you take me for?" Ed snapped causing Trisha to lower her head guiltily, that was exactly the kind of jerk she had taken him as.

"Well brother you have been kind of jerk to her." Al told him, causing him to look even angrier and whirl on Al.

"I have not!" Ed yelled, although Al could tell he was losing steam, he had realized how he'd been treating Trisha.

"Stop with all this yelling!" Izumi shouted as she stormed into the kitchen, Causing all four of the kitchen's occupants to freeze. Izumi's face softened when she caught sight of Trisha, still dressed in her nightgown, and hugging her terribly fat cat close to her. She was so adorable!

"Good morning little Trisha, I see you're finally up." Izumi happily told her, as she made her way into the kitchen. She ignored a steaming Ed, who was still very disgruntled about Izumi's friendly treatment towards Trisha, when he and Al got sharp snaps and frightening glares.

"Morning Mrs. Izumi! Sorry I overslept; I know I promised I'd help make breakfast." Trisha guiltily told her, still feeling bad about her broken promise. Izumi waved all of Trisha's guilt away, with a swish of her hand.

"Oh no problem, you looked so adorable I just couldn't wake you!" she told Trisha, smile widening when pink bloomed across Trisha's cheeks. That was when Ed had finally had enough.

"Why are you so nice to her teacher! You've never been this nice to us!" he yelled, causing Izumi to whirl on him with a dark glare.

"What do you mean you ungrateful idiot apprentice, I've always been nice to you!" Izumi yelled back causing Ed to splutter in absolute disbelief. Was this woman serious? He opened his mouth ready to retort, but Al was faster.

"Yes teacher, you have always been really nice to us! We're extremely grateful!" Al quickly told her, elbowing Ed hard in the side when he looked like he was about to object. Izumi calmed down a little, but Al knew he had not fooled her, her sharp black eyes were glittering with hidden amusement, she knew what he had been trying to do.

Everyone quickly re-focused on Trisha when they heard her tinkling giggle.

"You guys seem really close!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly at them. Izumi smiled in return, her dark eyes glittering with a hidden fondness she held for the Elric brothers. Ed simply scoffed.

"Yah right!" he muttered, causing Izumi to go off on him yet again. Al simply shook his head in exasperation, his brother would never learn.

* * *

><p>"Oh by the way Edward, you've got a letter." Izumi spoke up in the middle of Ed scarfing his lunch down. He paused in his rapid chewing and looked up at her curiously. Izumi's expression was serious, and she looked almost worried.<p>

"It's from the military." She added voice thick with distaste. Ed, Al and Trisha froze, what could the military possibly want? Ed held out his gloved hand, his face now serious as well. Izumi gave it to him, analyzing his every expression as he read the letter over.

Ed's face was getting more and more annoyed as the letter went on, which could mean only one thing.

"Stupid colonel bastard!" Ed shouted when he had finished reading. "I already told him we were on a very important trip, and what does he do? He goes and assigns me a mission!" Ed then proceeded to mutter furiously under his breath, causing Al to relax and Trisha to frown in confusion. There was a colonel named bastard? She was pretty sure Mr. Mustang was the only colonel and…oh! Now she felt rather stupid.

"Well I guess we should report in…" Ed muttered reluctantly, slowly standing up, "he did say this mission was rather important." Al nodded, but Trisha couldn't hide her disappointed frown, she was starting too really like Mrs. Izumi.

"Are we leaving right away brother?" Al asked. Ed nodded, ordering Trisha to go and gather her things. Trisha gave a hasty nod, grabbing Timmy's hand and running up the stairs to change, and start packing.

"I'll have to buy you some new cloths Timmy." Trisha told him, when she observed the loose red t-shirt, and girl-sleep shorts she had lent him. When she had found him, he had been dressed in some strange black outfit.

Timmy just gave her a smile. Pleased, Trisha turned back to her packing, and then quickly changed into her usual traveling outfit and went downstairs with both Timmy and Tabs on her heels.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Izumi whispered when Trisha met her at the bottom of the stairs. Sensing Izumi's sadness, Trisha quickly gave her a hug.

"I promise I'll visit lots and lots." She tearfully told Izumi as she pulled away.

"I'll hold you to that." Izumi whispered, voice thick with emotion.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what kind of mission Mr. Mustang will assign us." Trisha commented after several minutes of silence. Ed, herself, Al, Timmy, and of course Tabs were all on the train heading back to central. Ed was brooding about the fact that Trisha had insisted Timmy come along. It seemed he was still suspicious of him.<p>

"Who knows with that bastard, his idea of important could be us going to investigate something totally pointless yet again." Ed muttered irritably, obviously still annoyed Mustang had interrupted his important trip.

"Oh I do hope it's just a pointless mission, I wouldn't want you two getting hurt!" Trisha told them earnestly, big eyes glittering with worry. Ed scoffed.

"You're our nurse, so even if we do get hurt, you'll just fix us right up." Ed told her, saying the words slowly as if she was mentally challenged. Trisha pouted at him.

"I know that, but still, I can't help but worry!" She told him, crossing her arms. Ed rolled his eyes and turned away, but he couldn't stop the smile that turned up his lips or deny the warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

><p>"Oi colonel bastard, whaddaya want now!" Ed yelled as he rudely kicked the door to Roy's office open. A sheepish Al and Trisha stood behind him, Timmy clutching tightly to Trisha's heavy brown coat. Roy sent Edward a glare, but he looked pleased they had arrived.<p>

"I have a mission for you Fullmetal." He stated. Ed rolled his eyes and showed him the opened letter.

"Yah I know, what's the mission!" Ed snapped. Roy simply smirked.

"There have been reports of buildings being destroyed in Teinstown, (A/N: I made that up) I want you to go investigate it." This was said in a matter of fact tone, like Mustang didn't give a rat's ass that he had just called Ed back for yet another pointless mission, which he had said was urgently important in the letter.

"What!" Ed exploded, face turning that fascinating shade of red again.

"You brought me all the way back to tell me that! It could have waited!" he steamed. Mustang simply smirked at him.

"No it couldn't, my superiors were bugging me about it, so it was very important." He told Ed smugly, only serving to anger Ed further.

"So you only wanted to save your own ass you stupid bastard!" Ed yelled. And though Trisha herself was a little annoyed at Mr. Mustang for bringing them back from Mrs. Izumi's so quickly, she couldn't help but be pleased that the mission wasn't a highly dangerous, important one like he had said.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, we're back again." Ed sarcastically muttered when they were on the train once again. Trisha humored him with a soft smile, but didn't comment. If Al could, he would have probably rolled his eyes.<p>

"What do you think is destroying those buildings brother?" Al asked after a minute of silence. Ed's frown turned speculative.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be pretty powerful." He told Al, eyebrows scrunching together in deep thought. Trisha too frowned, worried that her new friends would get hurt, if this thing was as powerful as Ed said. She glanced over at Timmy and found his big violet eyes staring worriedly back at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She told him, sending her best reassuring smile his way. Timmy nodded and seemed to calm down, though he did hold tightly onto Trisha's hand for the remainder of the train ride.

Trisha hoped with all her heart what she had said was true. The bad feeling in her gut did nothing to reassure her.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you plan to go about this?" Trisha asked curiously when they had arrived at the train station. Al shrugged, turning to Ed to wait for the plan.<p>

"We'll go around interviewing the survivors of the destroyed buildings; one of them is bound to have gotten a look at whatever's doing this." He said after a few seconds of deep thought. Trisha could tell he had just come up with it on the spot, but it was a good start so she went a long with it; though she wondered how they were going to tell who the survivors were.

"How do we know who the survivors are?" Al curiously asked his brother, voicing Trisha's unspoken thought. A smirk appeared on Ed's face.

"Why it's simple, we go to the hospital and demand to know who the victims are, if they resist, we show them my state Alchemist watch!" Ed exclaimed, sounding confident in his stupid plan.

"I don't think that's such a good idea brother, people tend to be less helpful when you're forcing them to do something." Al told Ed, causing a frown to wipe away Ed's victorious smirk. They then proceeded to argue what was the best course of action when Trisha interrupted them.

"U-um excuse m-me…" she stuttered, gaining their attention, "W-what I-if we just g-go in and a-ask them nicely?" she whispered, sounding so uncertain Timmy placed a reassuring hand on her arm. She sent him a grateful smile.

"That's a great idea Trisha!" Al exclaimed, causing Trisha to send a bright grin his way. Ed reluctantly nodded, giving the plan his consent.

"The question is, where's the hospital?" He muttered causing the others to sweat-drop.

"Good question." Al replied, while Trisha and Timmy went to ask a nearby shopkeeper for directions. Knowing where the hospital was located would definitely help.

* * *

><p>"We're getting nowhere!" Ed cried after they had interviewed the twentieth survivor. He was plopped on an uncomfortable hospital couch, running a gloved hand through his hair in frustration.<p>

"There's three more survivors Brother, don't give up yet!" Al encouraged, though Trisha could tell he too was a little frustrated.

Ed sighed, but asked for the room number all the same.

"It's in room…B56." Trisha told them, clutching the list tightly in her hands. This was the task they had given her when she had insisted she help, a task she was taking very seriously. The Elrics gave her a nod in response and they all set off down the long corridor in search of the room.

"Well this is it." Ed said when they arrived in front of the half opened door. Inside it was dark, and Trisha couldn't help but be a little creeped out. She held tightly onto Al for reassurance.

Ed slowly pushed the door open, making Trisha cringe at the eerie creaking of the hinges.

"Hello?" Ed asked curiously, peeking into the room. No answer. Ed scowled, barging straight in.

"I know you're in here!" Ed snapped, what little patience he had, long gone by now. Trisha slowly inched into the room behind him, sending cautious glances around and still clutching tightly to Al's arm, Timmy clutching tightly to hers.

An eerie moan caused her to let out a high pitched scream, making both Ed and Al jump. Ed agitatedly switched the light on, sending Trisha an annoyed scowl.

With the lights Trisha could see it was just a man lying in a hospital bed, the whole lower half of his body wrapped heavily in bandages. Trisha blushed, feeling kind of stupid.

"Hello, we've come to ask a few questions." Al piped up when the man's pain filled grey eyes focused on them. After a minute of studying them he gave a jerky nod.

Ed settled down into one of the hospital chairs next to the bed and turned his bright golden eyes on the man's face.

"Did you catch a glimpse of whatever caused your building to collapse?" He asked, though he didn't sound too hopeful. The man nodded, clearing his throat and asking for water in a barely audible raspy voice. Ed quickly gave it to him; eyes sparked with interest now that he knew this man knew something.

After taking a long drink, the man finally turned to the four curious pairs of eyes and began his tale, "I was cleaning them windows when I noticed somthin mighty strange." He told them, his country drawl heavy. Ed gave him an encouraging nod.

"It looked like a young lad, bout yer age sonny," he nodded towards Edward, "Then he just changed!" the man exclaimed, waving his arms around. Ed and Al shared knowing glances.

"What do you mean changed?" Ed wearily asked.

"I mean one minute he's a lad, the next he's a giant monster!" The man told them. Ed's frown turned dark, and his golden eyes glinted with steely rage.

"Envy." He spat, saying the word like it was an insult. Trisha, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, with Timmy clutched tightly in her lap frowned; who or what was Envy?

She opened her mouth, fully intending to voice her question when the building rumbled.

"Right you are Fullmidget!" a cackling voice crooned, before the ground under Trisha and Timmy collapsed, sending them hurtling through the floor with a bloodcurdling scream.

"TRISHA!" Ed and Al yelled simultaneously quickly running over to the giant hole in the floor. There was no answer. Ed felt his fury growing, matched perfectly with his gut-wrenching worry.

"I'll kill you bastard!" Ed snarled, turning to glare at Envy, who was perched tauntingly on the metal headboard, in fury, eyes smoldering with such a fiery anger, Envy found himself frowning for a split second. Why would the pipsqueak care so much about a stupid little girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm finally done with chapter five, whew! This chapter is my new favorite chapter, and probably will stay the way until chapter 6 comes out . I know none of this happens in the real FMA, but I've decided I'm just going to make this AU, so I don't have to worry about writing all the things that happen in canon. Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

A Living Memory

**Okay I'm back with chapter 6 . Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately. Oh and about the confusing ending from the last chapter…it was supposed to be confusing, it was all happening so fast, nothing was really all that clear…well anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of FMA and i'm making no profit from this story**

* * *

><p>Everything was silent. A scary silence that chilled her to the bone, there was no thumping of her heart, which was usually pounding in her ears, no panting of her breath or whistling of the wind.<p>

This kind of silence was dangerous, it meant one of two things, she was either dead, or deaf. Neither sounded all that pleasant. The numb feeling deep in her bones didn't help either. And she was cold, so cold. This all consuming darkness almost hurt, she felt so very alone.

And then, as if her lonely calls had been answered, she heard a voice.

"-issy!" it cried, tugging at her heartstrings. It sounded so desperate and afraid that Trisha instantly wanted to comfort it. The sole sound in her new scary world.

"Sissy please!" it cried again, desperation reaching a new height. She could almost taste its fear. But what was it begging for? She didn't understand!

"Open your eyes! Don't leave me!" ah finally, now she understood what it wanted…but her eyes were already open, weren't they? More noises were beginning to seep in, as well as her sense of touch.

She could feel the cold ground underneath her, as well as the warm sticky stuff her head was resting in. cold fingers were gripping her shoulders tightly, and warm drops of wetness were falling on her cheeks.

"Please sissy please!" it gasped again, the grip on her shoulders grew tighter. And then, the numbness left, replaced by a searing pain in her head, as well as on her leg. They hurt! So much, so much, make it stop!

"It…hurt." She managed to force out, trying to both soothe the voice and find relief for this pain. The voice gasped, and she found herself being shifted in the tight grasp. Everything was still so dark, she was still so scared! It hurt, it hurt! Make it stop!

"Sissy! Open your eyes sissy!" the voice had gone from desperate to excited in a mere passing of seconds. She did what she was told, hoping if she was good the pain would disappear. At first everything was bright and blurry and her eyes hurt so very much, but the longer she had them open, the clearer everything became.

There was Timmy, leaning over her with wide teary eyes, a bright happy smile taking up half his face.

"-immy…what?" she tried again, words still slurring together. Timmy simply laughed, brushing sticky scarlet stained strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh sissy I'm so glad you're okay!" he told her, and Trisha, too confused and disoriented, simply smiled with him. It didn't occur to her that Timmy shouldn't be speaking, her head hurt far too much for any deep thinking.

"What…happened?" there, she had finally managed to voice the thought that was plaguing her, her confusion would finally be satisfied.

"The floor, it collapsed when a weird boy burst through it. We fell, many many feet down, I was so scared! I thought you'd left me!" he babbled so quickly Trisha nearly didn't catch what he had said. She had fallen? She didn't remember fa-

_"Right you are Fullmidget!" a cackling voice crooned, before the ground under Trisha and Timmy collapsed, sending them hurtling through the floor with a bloodcurdling scream._

"_TRISHA!"_

"Oh…" she whispered, Ed and Al's scream still echoing in her head. She remembered now…but Ed! AL! Were they okay? She didn't know! Who was that thing that had spoken before she had found herself dropping, stomach sinking with the realization that no one was there to catch her.

"We have to go help them Timmy!" She hastily told him, trying to stand and falling back down when sharp agony shot through her leg. She glanced down and blanched. A huge ugly gash ran from her ankle to her shin, sluggishly leaking blood, and the bone was visible sticking through the top of her shin. It looked absolutely horrible and hurt so very, very much!

"I'll help you Sissy!" Timmy quickly exclaimed, scooping her petite frame into his tiny arms and with a mighty leap he launched himself through the big hole in the ceiling.

Trisha held on tightly, mind frozen in shock , as Timmy soared higher and higher. It wasn't possible for a human to jump this high, was Timmy an alien? For a split second she was filled with fear. But the fear passed when she caught sight of his brightly determined eyes. He was still Timmy, she still loved him. Always, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Ed fought furiously, whirling and flipping and striking in rapid succession. He was mad, no beyond mad, he wanted to kill the stupid bastard. It was all Envy's fault! He could still hear her scream, echoing loudly in his frantic thoughts. What if she was hurt? Or worse de- he couldn't even think it, a sharp stabbing of pain strummed through his chest at the mere thought.<p>

"Brother look out!" Al's frantic shout shook him out of his thoughts, and he realized with a certain amount of shock that he was seconds away from having his heart pierced straight through.

He barely moved out of the way, wincing when Envy's blade like hand tore through his side.

"Brother!" Al cried. He was struggling to move towards Ed, but his whole bottom half was missing and he was stuck. Ed was starting to become desperate, he had several heavy gashes all over his body and Al couldn't even move! Her scream echoed in his head. No, stop! She was fine, absolutely fine!

"Mr. Edward!" he heard her sweet voice cry. Everyone in the room froze. Slowly, barely daring to hope, he turned. There she was. Held tightly in her precious 'Timmy's' arms. A bloody gash was bleeding on the side of her head, and her leg looked badly broken, but she was alive! He could breathe again.

She was safe.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Edward!" she cried before she could stop herself. He was hurt! Deep bloody gashes littered his whole body. And Al! The whole bottom half of his armor was gone! She searched to room for the injured man they had been talking to, and spotted him, in the corner, dead. She felt sick.<p>

"Ah you've arrived little homunculus." The feminine looking boy drawled, fixing his frightening purple eyes on Timmy. Trisha glanced between the two in confusion. What was homunculus? She noticed with a growing feeling of dread how Ed stiffened.

He turned a heated glare Timmy's way.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Ed spat out, burning eyes silently accusing Timmy's shaking form.

"W-what's a hamancules?" Trisha shakily stuttered out, knowing deep down she didn't want the answer to her question.

"Homunculus." Ed absently corrected, glare still trained solely on Timmy, eyes fixed on his arms, which were still holding Trisha, like he wanted to snap them off. Envy's creepy giggle brought everyone's eyes back to him.

"You don't know little girl?" he mockingly drawled, sending a rather impressive sneer Trisha's way. She fearfully shook her head, Envy's cold eyes scared her. He let another eerie chuckle out.

"A homunculus is a monster, revived from the dead, unable to die." He sneered. Trisha felt her blood run cold. Timmy was a zombie? Sensing her confusion Envy continued.

"We are lonely beings who simply want one thing." he paused for dramatic effect, smile widening when he noticed Trisha's fearful fascination. "To be human again." And then it struck Trisha. How lonely Timmy must be, being abruptly pulled from deaths embrace and thrust into a world where he was viewed a monster. Tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"This is Wrath." Envy gestured toward Timmy. "Do you want to know who it was the brought him back?" an odd ring of glee echoed in his voice. Trisha shakily nodded feeling the disgust pool in her gut. She wanted to know who the horrible person was that had dammed poor Timmy to this horrible life. Envy's smile widened.

"Izumi Curtis." Two words. Two simple words was all it took for Trisha's happy little world to disappear. Izumi? Izumi was the one who had done this to Timmy? Cursed him to a forever lonely life? It couldn't be, Mrs. Izumi was so nice! Envy let loose a horrid cackle.

"And did you know, your precious Elrics have done the same to their poor old mom." The words felt like a final blow to Trisha, and she buried her face in Timmy's neck. No! It wasn't true! Couldn't be true! Al was her first real friend, Edward her first crush! They couldn't be horrible monsters!

She risked a tiny glance towards the brothers, taking in Edward's heavily wounded form and the half of Al remaining. Were these two really to be trusted? Could she trust anyone anymore? No, she could only trust Timmy!

Suddenly Envy unexpectedly launched himself forward, grabbing Trisha by her slender arm and throwing her to where the Elrics were. She cried out when she landed on her leg.

"Sissy!" Timmy cried, panicked, preparing to run to her side before Envy grabbed him. He shoved a handful of red stones into his mouth. Timmy struggled but Envy forced him to swallow them. Timmy went still.

''Get off!" he cried, shaking Envy off him with a sudden burst of supernatural strength. He whirled on Envy, eyes shining with undaunted rage.

"How dare you! How dare you hurt her!" He snarled, leaping forward and sending a powerful punch at Envy's jaw. Trisha winced when she heard the bones snap. Envy swore, bleeding, disfigured jaw morphing back into its normal shape. Trisha barely held in her scream.

Envy fixed an angry glare on Timmy, studying his angry fists and his raging eyes.

"Listen here brat, you come with me your stupid girl lives, resist she won't be around much longer." Envy stated this in a calm voice, as if he hadn't just threatened the one thing Wrath cared about more than anything. Wrath felt his form shake, go with this monster? Abandon his beautiful Sissy, the one person in the world who truly loved him? Could he do it?

The thought of her no longer breathing made up his mind.

"Fine." He whispered, ignoring Trisha's panicked cry. This was for her own good.

"Timmy please, no!" Trisha wailed, and Wrath made the mistake of looking at her. Her big eyes were bright and anguished, big fat tears slipping down her panicked face. She needed him! He couldn't just leave her here! And then Envy was there, hand changed into a knife, stabbing her.

"N-no!" Wrath gasped out, feeling the tears start to pool in his eyes. He couldn't risk her! His precious angel!

"I-I'll go." He forced out, wincing as Trisha's sobs grew louder.

"Timmy!" she wailed desperately. He allowed himself to look at her one last time.

"Sorry Sissy, maybe we'll meet again someday." He choked out, allowing one tiny tear to slip down his face.

"TIMMY NO!" she wailed, but his mind was made up. He gave a resentful nod Envy's way, and together they leapt through the window and into the cool night air. This was for her own good!

Don't look back. He told himself, trying to block out her heartbreaking calling of his name.

This is for her own good.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter 6 done! I can't wait to hear what you all think! I hope everyone like it.<strong>


End file.
